


metallic statues shining bright

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [25]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"jaeger" fill. The public heralded the jaegers as their saviors. Their shining forms represented the death of the monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metallic statues shining bright

(jaeger)

There was a betting pool about exactly which government official first said to the others, “Yea, I have an idea. Big fucking robots. We’ll punch the monsters into submission.”

No one would actually admit it was them that said it, nor would anyone actually release the footage of what that meeting had looked like after the announcements.

(The bets were either on a) incredulous “are you being freaking serious?” stares, b) someone slapping the guy or c) awkward silence as they realised it was actually an option.)

Well, however the idea had been introduced, the world was now in awe of these massive, shining examples of human cooperation, ingenuity and sheer creativity (giants robots to save the world…it was like ever comic book coming true). They were expensive, reached the sky and could pound kaiju into the ground with their fists alone.

Then the fists weren’t quite enough, so they added plasma based weaponry.

Then that wasn’t enough, and they had to sacrifice some armour to allow for the jaegers to match the kaijus in speed (for they suddenly learnt to move much faster. How could that do that? That much mass shouldn’t move that fast.).

Then even that didn’t seem to be enough and the pilots were suddenly very much aware they were battling in outmatched technology.

But they did it anyway. It wasn’t like they could say no.

The public loved the jaegers. They waxed poetic about the jaegers, the saviours of humanity. The machines that would stop the kaiju in their tracks.

The pilots loved their jaegers as extensions of themselves. They fought in them, died in them, felt at home in them. But they weren’t blind. No they were not. They knew they were fighting a losing battle against an adapting enemy.

Maybe that was why they jumped at the chance to attack the breach directly.


End file.
